


【FB|NSJK】大雨

by TMXYZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, NSJK, Top Newt Scamander/Bottom Jacob Kowalski, 乌鸡组, 纽雅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:纽特·斯卡曼德x雅各布·科瓦尔斯基，前后有意义雅各布走进了那场大雨。
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	【FB|NSJK】大雨

**“嗨，你来办什么业务？”**

**“和您一样。”**

**“你也贷款开面包店？”**

**“是的。”**

雅各布伸着脖子扭头看着镜子。

龇牙咧嘴地。

镜子里的他脖子偏后方有个牙印，像是鼠类咬的，有两个大门牙深咬过后的血洞。那个胖乎乎的人碰了一下留在身体上的牙印，他忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

嘶——

疼。

这个牙印在那一场狼狈的倾盆大雨之后就出现了。但是他记不得自己是什么时候被咬的，在第二天醒来的时候发现伤口已经肿起，被衣领磨得发疼。

这很奇怪，因为前一天他发现的时候并不觉得疼痛。

他因为这个牙印极为苦恼，寒冷的天气下，他只有未婚妻离开前送的那件二手衣服可以用了，但是一旦穿上那件衣服，衣领就会狠狠地摩擦伤口，疼痛难忍。

所以他只好待在家里苦恼地守着那箱银蛋，心惊胆战。

他在睡前检查一次，睡醒检查一次，睡觉时也抱着一起睡。

他能否如愿开一家烘焙店的希望都系在上面了。

未婚妻弃他而去，他剩下的财产只有这件破败的房子、箱子里的银蛋和外婆传给他的手艺了。

那个好心人送给他的银蛋过于贵重，以至于莫名其妙接受这一份大礼的雅各布整日惶惶，隔着厚厚的油脂按住七上八下的心脏。可是有的时候，雅各布又突然会升起一种莫名其妙的想法，他似乎能肯定这是一个古怪而内向的神奇男人送给他的，他们曾经很熟稔。

然而这种念头转瞬而逝，他摇摇头就不记得了。

有时候他会向着祖母的照片忏悔，忏悔自己的无所事事，忏悔自己的不思进取，同时也忏悔自己不见了未婚妻还给自己的戒指却没去寻找。

等到伤口愈合结疤，疼痛渐消，一种麻痒的感觉升起，雅各布终于能穿上他的二手衣服去银行贷款了。

挂了号，他坐在大厅里的长椅上等待传叫。

一个穿着孔雀蓝大衣的高瘦男人坐在了长椅的另一端。

雅各布羡慕地看着那个男人。

如果他有这样的身材有这样的模样，他的未婚妻是不是就不会和他分手了。他想。

但又很奇怪的，仅仅几天过去，他就不执着于他的前未婚妻，而只是心中空空荡荡，脂肪膨胀了他的身体，却挤压着干瘪的心。

这个男人一定很成功吧。他看起来很像成功的人。雅各布继续想。

他主动打了个招呼:“嗨！”

男人看了他一眼，又逃避似地移开了目光。他双手交叠，遮住了手上的牙印。

雅各布不在意，他继续搭话:“你是来办什么业务的？”

“和你一样。”

男人四处游走的目光挪到他身上，不动了。

“你也是来贷款的吗？”

“是的。”男人认真地看着他。

“前不久有一个好心人给我送了一箱银蛋。有了这些银蛋当担保品，我就可以借到钱来开烘焙店了。用外婆留给我的手艺开烘焙店是我一生的愿望，我想把融进曲奇里的爱分给每一个人。我感激这个好心人能实现这个愿望。他真是一个善良的人。”

有点奇怪，他忍不住把自己想的都说出来，感觉这个第一次见面的男人很值得信任。这种感觉奇怪但是十分愉快。

更加奇怪的是，男人也在认真地听他说些不相干的话，甚至在他夸奖好心人的时候有一种奇异的羞涩之感。

“我很想当面给他道谢，但是那天我们只是匆匆擦肩而过，我只看见他的背影。哦，对了，他的外套和你的很像，都是孔雀蓝。”

“巧合而已。你的伤还疼吗？”

雅各布放下忍不住去挠伤口的手，哈哈笑道:“不，不疼，只是有一点痒。小问题而已。”

然而心中怀疑一闪而过，坐在左边的他是怎么知道自己脖子右边有伤的？

“146号！”

“到我了。兄弟，你慢慢等吧。和你聊天感觉很愉快。”

他朝男人挥挥手，宝贝地提着箱子往前走去。

男人看着那个胖胖的颠颠的背影小声嘟囔:“我的嗅嗅又溜了出来，但它没去偷你的银蛋。雅各布，我的魔法生物们都很想念你。”

他没有急着抓回那只贪财的嗅嗅。

雅各布突然想起什么，扭过头往长椅看去，却已经没有人影了。

“那个……”

“146号！快点！”

那个男人看起来真的很熟悉。

熟悉到灵魂颤抖的感觉。

或许是麻木的生活使他过于迟钝了，即使心里下着大雨，灵魂叫嚣着熟悉，也没有唤醒他潜藏的意识化成利刃刺破虚伪与假设。

把银蛋抵押出去，带着一箱子金钱出来的雅各布，却发现外面不知何时聚集起漫天乌云，黑压压地落下了雨滴。

蓝色衣角停滞在柱子后面。

顺着屋檐，雨水聚拢在一起往下跳，形成破碎的雨帘。汽车奔驰而过，溅起巨大的水花，行人骂骂咧咧地躲开。坑坑洼洼的小水池倒映阴霾的天，那里藏匿着另一座城市。

墙角有一朵残缺的玫瑰落入泥泞，许是卖花童避雨的时候不小心掉下来的。花瓣掉了几片，和污水混杂在一起。枝叶枯败，豆大的雨滴砸在堪堪连在枝条上的花朵。玫瑰娇嫩艳丽，泥泞污秽浑浊。

“这个天气看起来真的很糟糕。”雅各布看着天空喃喃自语，然后把箱子抱进怀里走进雨幕。

就像那一天大雨。

失魂落魄，怅然若失。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.3.30  
> 没什么人看我就写在这里了  
> 最近写文什么的很难过  
> 经常是有想法但是写不出感觉，一天只能磨磨唧唧地写几个字，写完了还想删，觉得自己知识水平低，但是又没有心情去看书，也不想等以后再写，怕失去热情又懒惰  
> 有很喜欢的文风但那几种文风几乎是完全矛盾的，而且不管是哪种自己都写不出来，写出来的都是垃圾，于是就觉得特别丧  
> 别人的灵魂是被春天的风亲吻过的，他们的文字如柳絮在飞，灵气四溢。  
> 我呆呆地惊艳地看着别人丰富的世界，守着我枯萎干瘪的想象力束手无策。  
> 北方的花开得热热烈烈，而我的写作却已经沉寂地枯萎了。


End file.
